Enjolras In Love
by YourPontmercyFriend
Summary: Montparnasse slips Enjolras a love potion made by Grantaire but they're all in for a surprise. Hogwarts AU exr Enjolras/Grantaire fluff
1. Chapter 1

Technically, it wasn't illegal.

Wrong, but not illegal.

Montparnasse grinned as he tipped the potion into Enjolras's coffee and tucked the small vial away, no trace of the pink liquid it once contained from Grantaire's potion cauldron.

How foolish of anyone to leave their drink unguarded at the Slytherin table.

Enjolras downed his coffee and sighed contentedly. "I didn't know the kitchen made flavored coffee. Maple, chocolate, and the feeling of everything right in the world."

"Odd indeed," agreed Montparnasse, waiting for it to kick in.

Enjolras was part Veela and had just about every girl swooning over him in the school. Plus one boy, whom he happened to hate.

This would be funny.

Once the damn potion kicked in, anyway.

Enjolras showed no sign of being affected. He casually read the Daily Prophet and sipped more coffee. Perhaps being part Veela delayed it.

Montparnasse was about to leave and admit defeat when Enjolras said, "I hope Grantaire plays well today."

He followed Enjolras's eyes to the Hufflepuff table where Grantaire and his teammates were laughing and joking around. His bushy hair was especially messy and Montparnasse smirked, imagining how strong the potion must be working to make him seem remotely attractive.

Enjolras got up and crossed the hall to the Hufflepuff table. "Grantaire."

Grantaire looked up and widened his eyes. "Enjolras? What're you doing here?"

"I came to wish you luck." Enjolras smiled warmly and picked up a spare Hufflepuff scarf from the table and draped it over his own shoulders. "I'll be cheering for you. Don't tell Courfeyrac."

Enjolras winked and walked away as Grantaire stared. "What?"

In all their time at Hogwarts, Enjolras, now a fifth year, and Grantaire a seventh, had never gotten along. From the time Enjolras had shown up in Grantaire's third year he'd had feelings for him from afar, growing from puppy love to something deeper. Enjolras had always seen him as lazy, useless, and generally undesirable.

Enjolras got a Hufflepuff flag to wave and dreamily smiled at the thought of Grantaire. He would sit as close to the Hufflepuff goal posts so he could watch Grantaire's flying. They were playing Gryffindor and as much as Enjolras liked Courfeyrac and Bahorel, he hoped they'd lose.

He went up to his dorm opened up his notes on house elf liberation and impulsively drew a heart and wrote "Enjolras + R" in it, sighing as he did so. Love for Grantaire swirled in his chest and he hugged his book and paper to his chest and sighed again, closing his eyes and smiling.

"You ought to be more vocal about your affection."

Enjolras jumped and turned towards Montparnasse. "I will be, when I'm ready. It has to be perfect, you know. Christmas break starts tomorrow and I want to make it special."

"Got plans?"

"Yes. They're none of your business. Stop badgering me about it." He chuckled at his own pun and Montparnasse decided it would be best to see what embarrassing thing Enjolras would do later when he finally lost control.

Hufflepuff won against Gryffindor and Enjolras cheered until his throat hurt. He ran back inside as it started to snow and waited in a hallway where he knew Grantaire had to walk past, his heart pounding and his chest filled with warmth and excitement.

He spotted Grantaire walking in a crowd of admirers and called out, "Grantaire! Over here!"

Grantaire turned and came towards Enjolras, looking confused. "Enj? You've been behaving very oddly today."

"I wanted to congratulate you." Enjolras waved his wand behind his back and cast a silent spell.

A small movement above their heads caught Grantaire's eye and he looked up. "That's mistlet-"

Enjolras's mouth stopped him and he flung his arms around Grantaire's neck, kissing him hard and pulling him close. Grantaire moaned and hugged Enjolras back, kissing him and feeling happier than he ever had in his life.

"Oh Enjolras. I love you." He kissed Enjolras again and moaned softly into his mouth.

"I love you too. I wanted to wait until I could make it something special." Enjolras reached into his robes and said softly, "The last time I went to Honeudukes I got extra milk chocolate since I heard you like it."

Grantaire took it and smiled as he put the bar into his robes. "You're so sweet. Do- do you want to go on a date tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Enjolras put both off his hands on Grantaire's face and gently pulled him in for a kiss that was detention-worthy.

Montparnasse had wanted to wait, but Grantaire looked so radiant he couldn't resist walking up to them.

"I gave him some of your love potion from potions class the other day. It's all fake, imagining he would ever love a sack of trash like you."

Montparnasse grinned as Grantaire went from euphoric to crestfallen, biting his lip as he wordlessly shoved Enjolras away, tossed the chocolate on the ground, and took off running.

"GRANTAIRE!" Enjolras whirled around to face Montparnasse and screeched, "I LOVE GRANTAIRE YOU GODDAMN PIECE OF SHIT!" He drew his wand and waved it furiously, causing a stream of fire to shoot out of it. Montparnasse yelped as his robes caught fire and Enjolras picked up the chocolate and bolted after Grantaire, tears streaming down his face.

"GRANTAIRE!"

Enjolras caught him by the door to the Hufflepuff common room and grabbed his hand. "R, Montparnasse is just being a jerk, I love you, I know I haven't done a good job of showing it but-"

"No. Enjolras, no." Grantaire shook his head sadly and said, "You could never love me. You're beautiful, smart, and have a purpose. I'm just a lazy, ugly, shallow piece of shit that deserves to be thrown away. It's a very funny prank, I'm sure."

Enjolras kept a hold of Grantaire's wrist and cried harder, choking on his sobs and trying to hug him with no luck. "R, please, I love you."

"Go away." Grantaire pushed him away and went to leave him but couldn't. Enjolras looked so heartbroken that he sighed and said, "I'll take you to the potions classroom and get you a cure."

Grantaire took Enjolras's hand and led him to the potions dungeon, listening to declarations of love that tore at his heart with their cruelty.

"Shut the fuck up!" he snapped. Enjolras fell silent with a whimper and a sniffle and Grantaire felt horrible. "I can't listen to you talk like that, I can't. It's all fake. You're repulsed by me, and I- I love you."

Grantaire knocked on the door and it swung open, Javert looking irritated at being disturbed. "What?"

"I need a love potion antidote."

"I love you, please believe me R!"

Enjolras cried on Grantaire's shoulder and Javert nodded.

"Indeed." He tossed a vial to Grantaire and said, "That's the last of it." He shut the door and Grantaire turned to Enjolras.

"Drink."

Enjolras nodded, certain that his feelings would stay. He drank the liquid and grimaced at the taste and the grounding effect it had on him.

"How do you feel?" asked Grantaire nervously.

Enjolras thought for a moment. The giddiness he'd felt earlier was gone, and he felt grounded, and rather sad.

But his feelings for Grantaire?

"No different."

Grantaire shook his head. "Must've been a faulty antidote."

"I said no different. I love you." Enjolras took Grantaire's hand and said softly, "Come with me to my dorm."

He led Grantaire through the Slytherin common room and up to the fifth year boy's dorm. Enjolras's bed was the farthest from the door and he sat down on it, patting the spot next to it for Grantaire. He picked up his book bag and handed Grantaire a stack of notes.

"What's this for?"

"Look at them."

Grantaire flipped through a couple papers and saw the "Enjolras + R" heart. He raised his eyebrows and flipped through more, seeing more hearts and the occasional badly drawn doodle of R.

"I was only supposed to be here from France for one year, you know. But I liked it here, and a certain third year Hufflepuff Keeper caught my eye. I started playing Quidditch because I liked you, so I got on the team as a Beater so I could sort of see you more often. You're strong, loyal, sweet, and you drive me absolutely crazy which only makes me want you more. I've loved you for so long, and I really had no idea Montparnasse put love potion in my drink. Please believe me. If anything, it gave me the courage to express my love for you." He shifted uncomfortably and Grantaire took his hand.

"I do. Believe you that is."

Grantaire smiled and felt his heart soar as he cupped Enjolras's cheek and kissed him, hugging him with the other arm and slightly softly.

"Mind if I spend the first night of Christmas break here?"

Enjolras grinned and pushed Grantaire onto his back. "Please."

Montparnasse walked in and stared at Grantaire in Enjolras's bed. Enjolras smirked at him and said, "Joke's on you. I've loved him all along."

He snorted and stormed out of the room. Grantaire felt a ball of worry at spending the night there.

"What about Montparnasse? You share the dorm with him."

Enjolras kissed Grantaire. "Ah, he's done with trouble for now, but I'll get back at him. I'll hide his lingerie all over the school. Want to help?"


	2. Chapter 2

Fyi this contains use of love potion that actually works against the drinkers will so if you have a problem with lack of consent be warned.

-break-

Enjolras woke up and shifted in bed before he opened his eyes, trying to find the warm, cuddly body he'd fallen asleep with. He frowned when he realized Grantaire wasn't there and sat up, alarming pulsing through him as he heard movement from Montparnasse's bed.

Not done with trouble, then.

"Oh Montparnasse," moaned Grantaire from inside the bed curtains.

Enjolras leapt up, crossed the room in one bound and ripped the curtains open, seething with rage. Montparnasse was on top of Grantaire, both of them looking disheveled as they kissed. Enjolras punched Montparnasse hard in the face and shouted, "What did you do to Grantaire?!"

"No!" Grantaire reached over to Montparnasse and pulled him up off the floor. "Oh Montparnasse, my love, are you okay?"

"I had some of my own love potion and gave him a few drops into his snoring mouth. He's quite funny when he's drooling over someone, don't you think? Although you had to ruin my fun yesterday by actually being in love with the stupid garbage bag."

Grantaire hugged Montparnasse and even though he knew it was fake it pained Enjolras to see Grantaire nuzzle Montparnasse's cheek and try to cuddle him with the sort of bright, dreamy smile he should've given Enjolras that morning.

"I'll make him the antidote. You're a shitbag, you know that Montparnasse?" Enjolras stormed downstairs to the common room and set up his cauldron at one of the tables. His worst subject was potions and he wished he could go up to Montparnasse and solve his problems with his Beater's bat but sighed and looked for the antidote.

His first try made the potion explode five minutes into the brewing.

Enjolras thought he got it right on the second time but it was the wrong color so he tried one more time, the recipe memorized by now, and succeeded.

He carried it up to Grantaire and thrust it at him. "Drink."

Even under a love potion Grantaire couldn't resist food or drink from Enjolras so he detached his mouth from Montparnasse's and drank.

They waited.

Just when Enjolras thought it did nothing Grantaire let out a long, low, fart that seemed to last an eternity right into Montparnasse's mattress.

"Ew!" Montparnasse shoved Grantaire off his bed and Enjolras couldn't help roaring with laughter at Montparnasse's face.

Grantaire stood up and tried to kiss Montparnasse again but Montparnasse shoved him and Enjolras out the door and slammed it.

"Montparnasse!" wailed Grantaire.

"Are you sure you don't want this open so the room can, you know, air out?" teased Enjolras as he laughed again.

"I'm so sorry, Montparnasse, please! My love!"

Enjolras took Grantaire by the arm and led him downstairs. "Montparnasse will be down here soon. I'm going to give you a potion for fresh breath."

Grantaire sat next to Enjolras as he tried to make the potion and sobbed. "I just want him to love me back. Montparnasse is so wonderful, he-, well, um." Enjolras smiled with satisfaction as Grantaire tried to think of admirable qualities Montparnasse had. "He has hair."

Enjolras passed him another antidote attempt and said, "For fresh breath."

Grantaire grabbed it, desperate to have nice breath for Montparnasse and Enjolras waited. "Well?"

Grantaire sighed and moaned, his face flushing and his head tipping back. "Oh Montparnasse."

Enjolras blushed darkly as he realized Grantaire had an impressive hard on and cursed under his breath for making it worse. Grantaire got up and Enjolras tried to pull him down but got shoved away as he ran to Montparnasse, begging to be taken.

"Shit shit shit shit," muttered Enjolras as he hurriedly mixed up a new potion, his heart pounding as he heard the dorm door shut and telltale creaking of box springs.

He ran upstairs, blasted the door open, and shoved the drink into Grantaire's panting mouth, on his back and in his underwear with Montparnasse on top of him.

Grantaire drank it and after a moment he looked at Enjolras with a sad expression. "I was under a love potion, wasn't I?"" The sorrow turned to horror and he screamed and pushed Montparnasse off of him and frantically got dressed as quickly as he could.

"Don't be such a prude, it was great!"

Grantaire recoiled from him and Enjolras punched Montparnasse so hard he broke his nose. "Accio Montparnasse's panties!" he shouted, taking the armful of lace and satin underwear that flew at him and bolting out the door with Grantaire close behind.

They pelted out through the common room and into the corridor, Enjolras winding and weaving through halls until they got to a spare classroom. He dropped the pile onto a desk and turned to Grantaire.

"Should we burn them or just hide them around the school?"

"I don't want to destroy anything," said Grantaire, his voice thick as he sniffled. "I feel really bad but I don't want to be a dick."

"We'll hide them then. Even if Montparnasse doesn't find them the house elves will bring them back."

Grantaire sniffled again and Enjolras stuck his wand back in his robes and hugged him. "Shhhhh, it's alright."

"No it's not. Everything I was feeling for Montparnasse and doing with him should've been with you. I hate him. I've physically done more with him than with you and I feel like shit, the way he would insult me and I would kiss him, I just, I hate it." He broke into full out crying and Enjolras held him closer.

"I know you're hurting, but it not your fault. I love you. We have plenty of time to make up for this morning." Enjolras smiled and nuzzled him. "You're my Hufflepuff. You'd never cheat on me."

Grantaire settled down after a minute and sighed as Enjolras cuddled him. "Thank you."

Enjolras kissed his cheek and was about to start hiding Montparnasse's underwear when a thought struck him. "You love me no matter what, right?"

"Yes! Enjolras, of course!"

"Well, it's just that, you probably know with all the rumors about me, but I'm part Veela. I'm not even fully human, and I mean, if you're repulsed by it that's understa-"

Grantaire kissed him and pulled Enjolras's body against his, making Enjolras involuntarily moan and buck his hips. "You aren't subhuman. You're literally inhumanly beautiful, and I love you."

"Good. I love you too."

Enjolras kissed Grantaire again and they wound their bodies close together, needing intimacy and touches.

"Now I don't understand the pile of panties, but I do understand that you two need to find somewhere private for your... activities." Javert stood in the doorway and Grantaire sheepishly untangled himself from Enjolras. "Breakfast is still going on, if you two could spare a few minutes to nourish yourselves. Do try to keep such displays out of public areas, and next time don't ask me for an antidote you don't actually need." He nodded curtly at them and left, Grantaire letting out a breath.

"Whew. Glad we weren't technically breaking any rules."

Enjolras smiled. "He's the only Hufflepuff Slytherins fear."

"Try to imagine him being in our hobbit hole of a dorm. It's weird. He's the most fearsome head of house we've ever had."

Enjolras left one of Montparnasse's panties on the desk and tucked the others away, walking to the Great Hall with Grantaire. Grantaire led him to the Hufflepuff table and patted the spot on the bench next to him. Enjolras slid in and snuggled up to him, grinning at the stares from Cosette and Bossuet.

"We're dating." Enjolras kissed Grantaire's cheek and Bossuet whooped and Cosette sent up a stream of confetti from her wand.

Joly, Combeferre, Marius, and Jehan ran over from the Ravenclaw table and Feuilly, Bahorel, and Courfeyrac came from the Gryffindor table, all crowding Enjolras and Grantaire.

"Oh my God!"

"When did this happen?"

"Have you kissed?"

"Merlin's bath towel!"

"Finally!"

"I knew you were in love!" Courfeyrac hugged them both and cooed, "What sweet lovebirds you are!"

Grantaire blushed and Enjolras kissed him on the mouth, making all of their friends clap and cheer.

They left the Great Hall and escaped their well meaning but overbearing friends. They wandered the halls for awhile as Enjolras tossed panties into classrooms and then they walked outside to be out in the snow, the ice crunching beneath their feet and Enjolras reached over to hold Grantaire's hand.

"You okay?"

"Are you alright with dating a muggle born?" asked Grantaire, his expression troubled. "I mean I don't think you're prejudiced, but I kinda come from a different culture than you, and I know muggles can be off putting. Especially my parents."

"What about your parents?"

Grantaire looked close to tears again and Enjolras wished he hadn't mentioned it. "No, I'm sorry, R-"

"They hate me for being a wizard, for liking boys, for always messing up and never being good enough."

"Then I want nothing to do with them. They aren't worth my time."

Grantaire smiled gratefully at Enjolras and asked, "You sure?"

Enjolras threw Montparnasse's last pair of underwear on top of a greenhouse and kissed Grantaire. "I'm very sure."


End file.
